Zabbas Kinlin
Appearance No official portrayal of Zabbas has been published, however, certain traits have been mentioned in the show. Zabbas has been said to have blue hair and to be very beautiful as stated by many characters. He also is very tall and slim as is the nature of elves. Besides these facts, Chelsea, the person playing Zabbas, has said that fans can portray Zabbas however they want. Personality Zabbas is considerably young by elf standards, only being ~15~ in elf years. Due to that he seems to have a teenage personality with being arrogant and considering himself superior to everyone else as shown in his first encounter with Flak, when he states "I'm Zabbas and I'm smarter than you.". Zabbas also claims to be very famous in some parts of the world which may add to his arrogant nature. Zabbas' one predefined character flaw is that he wants to be the one who fixes everything. This feeds into his want to be the hero as Zabbas has stated many times that he doesn't want to play second fiddle and wants his own hero story. Zabbas is also very impulsive as shown when he drinks three different potions simply to prove a point to Juno. Despite his impulsive and arrogant nature, Zabbas does have a moral compass however scewed it may be. After his fireball spell accidentally murders seven people, Zabbas shows guilt over it though not for a long while and it seems to be more Juno who gets the most upset about it. Zabbas does really seem to want to help people though and tries his best to do that. Backstory Zabbas has claimed to be very famous in lands far away though that has yet to be fully confirmed. Powers/Abilites * 'Magic '- Zabbas is a sorceror with magical abilities. His abilities come with the drawback of Wild Magic Surges. * 'Robe of Many Things '- Zabbas is the owner of "The Robe of Many Things" which allows him to use patches on the robe to summon certain useful items. * 'Battle Skills '- Like the rest of The Team, Zabbas is able to fight well in battle. Relationships Margarine Styx Zabbas and Margarine get along very well with both of them often very strongly in favor of all The Team's silly ideas. Margarine like all the others is very horrified by Zabbas' fireball especially since her victims were of the old lady variety, but forgave Zabbas. While rating the The Team, Margarine gave Zabbas a 10 though later knocked his score down due to his arrogant nature. Fletch Stormtale Zabbas and Fletch interacted the most after the fireball in which they had to carry Juno's body upstairs and find the others. They work together very well with Zabbas making most of the decisions and Fletch easily succumbing to the his zany way of thinking. The two seemed to be on very good terms with Fletch being the least mad about the fireball mostly due to his lack of critical damages and being there when it orccured. During "Episode 15: The Tacos Were A Lie Part 1", Fletch stated that he thought of Zabbas as his younger brother. Flak Tansin As Flak's Head Boy, Zabbas and Flak get along very well. Flak often asks Zabbas to use his magic to help The Team out to which Zabbas happily agrees. Both of them come up with a lot of the group's crazy ideas and are fully comitted to the cause. Juno Greenpoint Zabbas is on the rockiest of terms with Juno due to Zabbas' fireball nearly killing him and Zabbas getting annoyed about Juno's lack of consideration for the group. Episodes Appeared In Episode 1: A Tavern Pizza Party and all subsequent episodes, except for the "Table for Two!" and "Discussion!" episodes Trivia * Zabbas is played by Chelsea Rebbeca. * Chelsea has said on Twitter that it is acceptable to imagine Zabbas as transgender due to it being a male character played by a female. * Zabbas is the only character to have killed innocent people by their own hand. * Zabbas has killed the most innocent people in The Team with his kill count, as of Season 1, at seven people. * Zabbas has created life out of nothing.